I Promise You Always
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: It's their last night together at Hogwarts and Ron is nervous about the future. Can a relationship truly go beyond just an in-school romance? RWHG. Please r&r!


A/N: ::shrug:: felt like writing. Lol. Ron fills in his father's footsteps. Promise rings rock my knee socks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Ron evened out his untidy hair, waiting rather impatiently outside the girls' dorms.  
  
_"What could be taking her so long?"_ he thought, anxious.  
  
Seven years had come to this. Seven long years of fights, adventures, hidden flirting, arguments and events had come down to this final month of June. He couldn't believe how the time flew by so fast. He had watched her mature before his eyes and he could have kicked himself for only asking her out December of last year.  
  
He received giggling looks as some 3rd years came out of the dorm, breaking his concentration. Their young faces were blushing red as they kept gazing as they went down the stairs. Three years of quidditch had done him well. His broad shoulders and long arms helped him out in the game as well as being one of the taller students in his year and he had definitely come into the athletic talent his family possessed.  
  
Five more minutes had passed and Ron was still waiting, but with 300 seconds worth more pressure on his head.  
  
_"We're just going for a walk, how much preparation does it take to go outside?"_  
  
More minutes passed by. Ron leaned on the wall, staring blankly at the wooden door. It was a nice door and all, but right now he hated it with an undying passion. It withheld the thing he loved most, and for that, it was cursed.  
  
_"How am I supposed to tell her?"_  
  
Ron only got more fidgety when another two minutes passed. He fumbled with the thoughts in his head, but each sounded worse than the last. It must be a cruel, ancient female torture device to have the male wait outside as she took every ounce of time preparing. Preparing for what? He was the only one that was going to really see her, and she knew it was just a nighttime stroll. He kept trying to find the words but there was nothing that could sum everything up.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the twisted door opened as a strikingly exquisite lady emerged. Ron knew she was gorgeous but every time he saw her she reached a new level out beauty. She brushed her straying, curly hair behind her ear with a delicate hand. Her full, luscious lips broke into a smile when she saw him and the smile widened after he kissed her hello.  
  
"Glad to see you, too," Hermione grinned.  
  
Her warm brown eyes were glowing but hinted with sadness. She never wanted to leave. He took her hand in his as they made their way down the stairs. As Heady Boy and Head Girl of the school, they were allowed to monitor the castle at night. She would argue that they were abusing this privilege, but he knew she secretly loved every minute of it.  
  
"You look absolutely lovely tonight," he told her as they left the common room.  
  
He probably said this every time he saw her, but it didn't make it any less true. She returned the favor by complimenting him, and he was grateful with a mindless "Thanks," but he preoccupied with thinking about something else.  
  
.....  
  
They ambled slowly in the dim light of the full moon as they circled the lake. The crickets were chirping happily, nightingales singing their lovely song as two otters played carelessly in the water. The air was sweet smelling with the gardens in full bloom.  
  
"What are your plans after?" Ron asked, nervous. This conversation was inevitable. It was the dreaded talk that can make or break a school romance. Hermione knew exactly what he meant by after. After this wonderful, enchanting experience, when they were forced into the horrors of true reality.  
  
"Actually...I'm going to start a job this September. I'll have to start making preparations for it over the summer," she softly spoke proudly.  
  
Ron took a breath, and asked, "What job?"  
  
"Well, you know this was McGonagall's last year. Dumbledore has asked me to be the new Transfiguration teacher!" she piped. She hadn't told anyone else this but her parents.  
  
"That's great!" Ron said.  
  
And he meant it. It was great that she's going to have a sturdy occupation in a fantastic working place that she knew so well. What an opportunity for her! He thought it would be the perfect job for her. Too bad it wasn't the History of Magic spot though, she had Hogwarts: A History down to a science.  
  
"What about you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to," his didn't seem too luxurious now, "work at the Ministry, in the Dangerous Creatures department. Dad found an opening and I'm gonna start in August," Ron said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"That's wonderful!" she said excitedly, "We'll both have steady pay then, this is great," she added on in a sort of whisper.  
  
Ron pretended not to notice, since he had no idea what she meant. The both took a seat on a bench near the lake under the stars. He rubbed her hand soothingly as she gazed up at the sky. She was avoiding something, with was very un-Hermione like. Finally after a few minutes she asked,  
  
"...what about _us_?"  
  
Ron forgot how to breathe as he coughed silently. She looked at him, rather worried; this is why she never wanted to go. The memories of this place would make anyone want to stay forever. Yet yhe moments of silence felt like years of suffering. He kept stroking her hand as he grabbed something from his pocket.  
  
"I...don't want to stop," she said, her very being exposed. Her heart was pacing as she held her breath, waiting for his answer.  
  
He took out the ring and looked into her eyes, "I promise that I'll stay with you," he spoke as she accepted wordlessly, letting him slip the ring on her finger, "always."

* * *

A/N: Yay! One, two, three, "awww..." 


End file.
